


That's Enough!

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, M/M, On Hiatus, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sex, Tense Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tauriel is done with the fighting, and not wanting the stupid cliche of two men fighting and having the winner be the lover while the lesser man goes on a mass killing spree to get the one who should be his. Instead, she made a compromise.So after having these stupid arguments about which of these ships are the best, and getting shit for liking the taboo of elf and dwarf romance (excuse me!). I decided this could be a helpful medium between the three of them. Also, I rather not have a one shot again, but it probably turn into it again.Hiatus until 08/10





	1. Tauriel Is Done With Elves

"Stop fighting! I'm sick of this!" Tauriel snapped at Kíli and Legolas. "That's it, you guys need to stop. Get away from me!"

Kíli and Legolas looked sad and left Tauriel to her studies.

Once they left the office, Kíli and Legolas glared at each other. Kíli growled and left. Legolas knocked back on Tauriel's door. "Go away!" she shouted from the other side of the door.

Legolas sighed and went to his study. Kíli was training with Fíli in the grounds. Tauriel watched them and smiled. Getting up, she ran from her study to the training grounds and shot arrows for a couple of hours.

Waiting in the distance was Legolas looking out at Tauriel and Kíli training together in a stalking manner. Tauriel noticed him and threw her bow down, and ran as fast as her feet could take her as she made it to Legolas. "Stop stalking me, you freak!"

"Wait, no! I wasn't stalking you, I was-"

Tauriel cut him off angrily. "No, I saw you and don't think for a second I didn't see your eyes on me! Just go back to your home, to your rich father and leave me with the love of my life!" Legolas looked at her with his cold blue eyes shocked.

"Love . . . of . . . your . . . life?" Legolas blinked at this.

"Yes, I love Kíli! Get over it and find another elf to love!" Tauriel sighed and looked away. "You are only my friend, please move on from me . . . please." Tauriel left him to cry, anger finally leaving her. She smiled at Kíli's playfulness with his brother. She looked at them like the two family members she never had . . . siblings. She never had siblings and so much so did she want a family to hold, to make the memory of her lost family ease away. Kíli walked over to her and gave her a hug. She picked him up and held him in her arms. She kissed him gently, tears pouring down her eyes to her cheeks and chin.

How she almost lost him and how he confessed his love to her . . . and how she accepted it full hardheartedly. She was complete with Kíli, no one else could give her that love like a dwarf . . . well, a dwarf prince.

* * *

Kíli was so happy to walk with her in a beautiful gown. She looked better in her garb, but this also suited her very nicely. She looked at him with a blush on her face. Oh how he was so cute in his prince attire. He looked nothing like a prince for his childish ways, but has he changed so much after meeting Tauriel.

They said their vows to each other and had the rest of the evening to dance and enjoy their new marriage. When bedtime came to be bedtime, they walked to the bedroom together, hand in hand.

Kíli smiled as she stripped free of her clothing. She looked at Kíli, waiting for him to strip. Kíli blushed at her and removed all his clothing. Tauriel blushed at him and held him.

Kíli kissed her body, Tauriel moaned and put her arms around him.

They moved towards the bed and snuggled with each other, sticking himself in her, or at least close enough. She gasped, looking down at him with a smile.

Kíli giggled a bit and actually went into her, shoving himself into her. Tauriel moaned, back arching. "Oh Kíli."

"Oh Tauriel."

"Oh Kíli."

"Oh Tauriel."

On and on they went through the night.


	2. Thorin Won't Be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank TheCajunPhoenix for helping me get inspired to write this story again. Keep in mind this story might not get as updated as I would like it. I'm in the process of writing a series of books plus college plus trying to get my job back because fuck work study. Did I mention I'm insane and trying to revive a dead club from my college while taking four different English classes at the same time. I'm keeping an eye on everything at the moment, so if fanfiction takes a seat for a semester, don't fret, because it will have more updates during winter when I'm stuck in my room while it snows unless I'm trying to write my book and get my future job ready.  
> By the way, Kíli and Tauriel had sex in Erebor because I feel like Mirkwood would carry the sound and the Line of Oropher snooping on them.  
>  **P.S. I haven't read Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit in a very long time, much less read anything for the last year or wrote anything of the like for about a year, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. I will be referring to the Timeline of Arda, which is extremely nice.** https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_Arda

_'Oh shit. Uncle isn't going to be happy.'_ Kíli thought to himself as he woke up beside Tauriel.  _'But it felt so nice, and she's my wife now. We have every right to do what we would like to do!'_

He slowly sat up, feeling the coldness of the bed. He did love the mountain, but during the cold winters could be quite cruel for the dwellings. Tauriel was definitely not used to the cold, and held herself tightly under the covers. Kíli was still getting used to it himself, but it was an easier transition for him than her.

 _'I might as well get up now, just in case Uncle walks in. I rather me be fully clothed than both of us being naked.'_  

He lightly tapped Tauriel, making her stir. "Yes?" she said, still mostly asleep.

"Would you like to have a nice bath or get into warm clothing?" Kíli asked her.

"Five more minutes, Kíli." Tauriel curled back into the covers, making Kíli sigh. He got out of bed and went to his bathing room. There was a nice, deep bathing basin, enough to hold three dwarves comfortable. Pulling a lever up and to the left, warm water started pouring from the ceiling to the basin below. He was already naked, so he calmly walked into the basin and slowly sat down, relaxing in the warm water.

He sighed, letting himself relax for a couple of minutes. Before he could scrub himself clean, Tauriel walked in and sat down into the basin, relaxing in the warm water, steam in the air, which was what attracted her to the bathing room in the first place.

They casually cleaned themselves and got out of the basin, using the towels to dry off. Kíli lead her to his drawers and picked out his clothing while Tauriel rummaged through her newly unpacked clothing for some winter gear. Otherwise the shops in Dale would have to be her next best place.

She found fur garments that Kíli made her. She put them on, and felt so much warmer.


	3. Bilbo Still Has Poison In His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, I might not be able to update a whole lot. I'm overloaded by two books at the moment, but I have gained inspiration again. Audio books are either something you listen to or do something else like writing, not both.

Bilbo laid in his bed, sleepless. He had been this way for many weeks. Worried. Scared. Wanting nothing more to leave the Mountain, but always scared about being caught by the party, or at least one member as they stood guard. It should be his choice whether he leaves or not, no one else.

With a great sigh, exhausted, he got out of his soft, but cold bed. ' _At least there was hot water available._ ' He slumped in himself, frozen from the night, as he went to the wash room, shutting the door behind him, he wished more than anything to have Thorin's coat back, you know, the fur one.

 _'I'm leaving today. This mountain is only going to give me pain and keep the never ending nightmares that have been haunting me for too long."_ He turned on the hot water and waited for it to fill the tub. He dipped into the water, and immediately relaxed. As he scrubbed away the dirt and his fears of being stuck in the mountain forever.

His bath was done when he had no worries left and he was done being in lukewarm water. He dried himself with a towel.

* * *

Bag on his shoulder and his thick dwarven cloak wrapped around him tightly by the cold of winter. He would be glad if he never had to see the Mountain again. Back to the Shire was his only home, even if his reputation was ruined now by being a fool of a Took.


	4. Master Baggins is Gone

The news Thorin got was heartbreaking. Bilbo had left while the members of the company were busy with their daily tasks.

He got up from his throne and made for the door.

"Where are you going, Thorin?" Dwalin asked gruffly.

"I'm going to talk to the Master of Laketown!"

And at that, Thorin was off. Dwalin couldn't do anything about it. He knew how stubborn Thorin was.

"Bofur, keep an eye on the gates for Thorin's arrival back and for Bilbo if he returns."

"Ay, Dwalin!" Bofur replied

* * *

 

"I have seen your burglar hobbit. He just left an hour ago. Why you ask?"

"He left without saying goodbye," Thorin grunted to Bard. He didn't feel like showing compassion or revealing that he had compassion for anyone at the moment.

"You care about him? He didn't seem to think this when he came and left."

" _We_ care about him! Not just me, but the entire company. We want him back."

"I didn't take him from you, I assure you on that one. He left Erebor and Laketown on his own accord. I tried to ease his troubled mind. The Mountain was haunting him for what I could gather from what he said." Bard looked towards the Mountain. He couldn't blame the hobbit for fearing something so giant and looming.

"What else did he say?" Thorin pressed Bard for answers. The urgency in Thorin's voice made Bard raise an eyebrow.

"I believe the rest should remain confidential with Bilbo and me, after all. We talked for a bit and he left after that. I can say is that he is still upset and leaving is the best for him right now. Please understand this."

Thorin sighed. "Thank you, Bard." He turned around and made his way back to the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not updating for almost 5 months? I'm outta ideas, but I had this chapter around for a long time, just needed to finish it, but I finished it for now.


	5. The Mountain Isn't Home

Thorin stopped shortly before making it back to the mountain.  _"This mountain will never be my home! It's a prison! A place for the dead to rest! It will never feel safe as long as the sickness stays!"_

The words hurt, but Bilbo was right. He was used to a home in nature, not cold stone.  _If the mountain will never be your home, than it won't be my home either!_ Before he could think, he ran away. So far away, until he hit the grasslands of the Shire, to the Land of his One.

* * *

"Have you seen Thorin lately?" Dwalin asked the twins.

"He just left," Fíli and Kíli said together.

"What did he say?"

_"Uncle!" Kíli shouted out to Thorin running. He tackled him down and pinned him down._

_"What are you doing, Kíli?"_

_"I can say the same for you, Uncle."_

_Fíli joined them and it would become harder for Thorin to leave now that they were both here._

_"I'm heading to the Shire."_

_"Let us come with you," Fíli told him assertively._

_"No. This is between me and Bilbo. You two need to take care of the Mountain. If I return, Bilbo said he would never accept my love. If I don't . . . I ended up with him in a happy life." He turned to them with a stern look. "You two need to take care of our home. If you find love here, go for it. I'm not going to stop you. After all, my One is a hobbit."_

_"Even if I love an Elf?"_

_Thorin nodded and said nothing more. The twins were very confused. The old Thorin would have ripped their head off for courting an Elf or anyone out of the Dwarf race. Thorin was serious about Bilbo and to get him back._

_"Even if it's a human?"_

_Thorin nodded again. "Love them with all of your heart, and love them more than I did Bilbo. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Get rid of the gold, give it to the other Kingdoms. don't let it corrupt you."_

"And then he left."

"You two are dating non-dwarves?!"

"And that's the reaction we were waiting for Uncle to make," they said in unison with smiles on their face.


	6. Casual Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it seems that My Hero Academia and fanfiction is running my life again. Welp! Time to update this!

The brothers were sitting with Dwalin in front of them. They were nervous about what he would say.

"Fíli and Kíli, as much as your uncle may not care now about the adventures with your . . . lady friends, I believe his judgement might be clouded with sadness and regret. Mine isn't. I'm not happy about it and I can't tell you to ignore the calling of your One. In fact, you should do the opposite-"

"So you want us to follow Uncle's instructions when you just said we shouldn't be because he's clouded. I think you're a bit clouded, Dwalin." Kíli wolfishly smiled. Dwalin took another swig of ale.

"Fine, he's right and I'm too hard on the dwarf line. _I've just been thinking about my One_." The last part was a bit muffled.

"Your One! Who is it?!" Kíli asked. Dwalin blushed.

"I need to go. I'll take to you when I'm sober and make sense." Dwalin rushed out of the room before the boys could take him down. They were left to their own devices.

* * *

Fíli headed to Laketown to his One. He told Sigrid of what was happening and that he wanted to court her. She gladly accepted. He was doing as his Uncle told him, even if he wouldn't be happy when he got back, if he ever did. Dwalin wouldn't be happy, but there was a cruel truth. There wasn't enough Dwarves to sustain their certain population, not until the others came.

* * *

Kíli made his way to Mirkwood, but Tauriel hated that name. She always reverted back to the old name of the beautiful forest before the evil came: Greenwood. He couldn't find her at her post and when he asked, she hadn't gone with the guard. She was in with the nurses. He rushed up, thinking she was injured.

He got the opposite answer.

Tauriel was pregnant.

* * *

Thorin had found him near Rivendell. Those long days were spent with few meals and even fewer sleep. He wanted to catch up with him, but not approach him. Not yet.

Once he knew where he was and where he was going, Thorin rested. He was staggering on his feet and he was famished.

He woke up fresh. He ate quickly and followed after his One until they would reach the Elves.


End file.
